1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a perfume bottle and more particularly, to a perfume bottle sealing structure that shuts off the perfume passage of the perfume bottle, preventing leakage during transportation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular spray type perfume bottle generally has a hand pump operable to provide compressed air for mixing with the liquid perfume and forcing the liquid perfume and compressed air mixture out of a nozzle in the form of a mist. Because the nozzle head of a regular spray type perfume bottle is comprised of a number of small component parts, the installation of the nozzle head is complicated, and the component parts may be not kept in position accurately after installation. Further, the narrow liquid perfume passage in the nozzle head of a conventional spray type perfume bottle tends to be blocked. In this case, liquid perfume and compressed air cannot be well mixed to produce a fine mist. Further, conventional spray type perfume bottles do not have any shut-off structure, contained liquid perform may leak during transportation under a high temperature environment.